King Of Hell
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: After refusing to be purified Sebastian becomes even more attracted to that soul; eating him would be a waste. Oocness BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: After refusing to be purified Sebastian becomes even more attracted to that soul; eating him would be a waste. Oocness BDSM

**King Of Hell**

"Young master I was very pleased with the way you acted today." Sebastian said buttoning Ciel's white night shirt. The child sat on his bed with the adult kneeing on the floor.

"It's not your place to have an opinion like that, Sebastian. It doesn't matter if you're pleased or not I shall act the way I want to." The boy glared.

"I know how rude, forgive me young master." The young kid laid on his back allowing the demon pulling the covers up to his chin.

"You are forgiven."

"I'm glad for your kindness. Please allow me to stay by your side forever." The devil placed his right hand over his heart.

"Only if you are loyal to me and only me."

"I am loyal only to you." He repeated grinning. The devil sat on the edge of the bed scooting closer and closer to the earl.

"Stay the night with me that's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Blue eyes closed trying to entering a night of bloody dreams. True to his word Sebastian didn't move from that bed. He leaned over taking a little breath and blowing out the candelabra. With his jacket folded neatly at the end of the bed the demon laid next to his master running his fingers through the soft tresses. Leaning in the butler's face was close to the back of Ciel's head.

He could smell the sweet chocolaty scent of his lord. "So good." His tongue slide out of his mouth touching the shell of Ciel's ear.

"Sebastian?" The lord's voice was groggy. "Why are you licking your master's ear?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." He gave one last lick to the ear moving away giving respectable space.

"Well I don't believe I told you to stop." The demon grinned his lips returning to suck on the earlobe.

"Do you want me to touch you, my lord?"

"Che as if. I wont ever beg; especially for something like your touch."

"Well, I want to touch you. Will you let me?"

The earl had to pause for a moment of thought. "I guess, servant."

"Thank you." From behind he hugged his sire. "I have a proposition for you." The devil kissed the child's neck when the boy didn't respond he began to speak. "As I said I was very impressed by your actions today. I have lost many to an angle's purification, you've been the first to resist. So my proposition is this, let's not waste that soul you have. Ciel Phantomhive my master would make a fine demon. Let me teach you the demon ways together we can be an unstoppable powerful duo."

"So it will be you and me forever tormenting others and causing the deaths of millions?"

"Pretty much."

"What happens if I say no?"

"Then I'll eat you just like in the contract. I just figured-"

"I accept." He agreed without hesitation. "I want you to keep your promise to me. Never betray me or leave my side." Cerulean eyes closed as the ruby eyed male kissed his neck once more.

"I shall never leave you and I shall never betray you." The monster repeated once more. "Even though I don't get your soul I still get your humanity that's excellent on its own." The taller male molded his body into the child's letting the boy feel his growing erection. "Now, I must ask again do you wish to become a demon? You can't take it back and the changing process is not fun."

"I'm not scared."

"That's my young master." The demon dug his bare claws into the front of the night shirt. He pulled the seams apart the buttons popping off. Ciel wanted to yell at his butler for ripping his favorite nightwear but decided against it knowing it would have a bad result.

He pinned the delectable heir below him needing to feel the squirms he gave his lord. The servant's hands roamed everywhere caressing the soft skin of his chest and stomach. The aristocrat cried out in pain when the adult bit his nipple.

Red liquid was drawn from that nipple. It hurt a lot but it also felt good. Sebastian's tongue smeared the blood everywhere enjoying its metallic taste. He gathered some blood in his mouth wanted the boy to taste himself.

They kissed passionately the body fluid leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Currently the human didn't like the taste of blood well, at least not his own. Scraping at the black suit Ciel wanted to return the action. Smiling into the kiss the domestic helper helped strip them both of their remaining clothes.

Sweet virgin flesh; the touch the scent. Enticing. Delightful and delicious.

Sebastian want more and frankly so did Ciel. The demon pressed his nude body against his master's giving the boy a taste of his silky smooth skin. He began to bite lower leaving red marks all over. The demonic being wanted to mark the boy as his but he had no right. However, when the sire turned into a demon his mark shall always be there; the mark that Sebastian had done the job and no one else.

Ciel was strangely aroused his servant touches sending him into a natural high. The soft mews the boy gave were unbearable the fiend's own body reacting in a uncontrollable way. "Are you ready?"

"Do it." Without any sort of lubrication the monster had entered his sire. Allowing the child to get use to his length before ripping him opened. "Move." The nobleman commanded though the pain had not left his small body.

They had set up a suitable rhythm the demon getting ready for the ceremony. It was simple to perform, so he wasn't worried about any side effects that could happen. Leaning down he kissed his contractor savoring his lips. "I'm close Sebastian."

"As am I, get ready." The demon moved harder against the smaller body. Ciel's legs wrapped around his waist pressing into the harder body wanted his member to go deeper.

The crimson eyed male bit into the boy's neck injecting his poison. His black claws scraped the skin of his back drawing more blood.

The earl just held onto the devil for dear life making his back drip red. The bed sheets were stained with blood not that either of them seemed to mind. He licked at the wound he made before pulling away from the child. His saliva clogged the hole stopping the flow.

The aristocrat rolled into the fetal position letting out a scream. The nude boy was wrapped in the dirty sheet and held tightly by the scarlet eyed male. Ciel screamed even louder, his body felt like it was on fire.

"S-Sebastian! W-what's h-hap-pening?"

"The change has begun you shall be full demon shortly." Everything is changing inside and out; the demon's powerful poison flushing out everything that was human about him. The only thing Sebastian wondered was if he used to much or not enough poison. Ciel started to growl in pain.

The Phantomhive blood immediately grew about half a foot his bones and muscles stretching like crazy. His skin turned paler his hair was longer and darker. His nails also became longer matching Sebastian's in color. The contract on his eye was now gone that orb was a bright bloodshot red while the other eye was still blue. His organs were strong now; his pathetic human immune system was replaced by a stronger demon one.

"It hurts, Sebastian."

"I know, young master."

"What did you do to me?"

"I injected you with my poison."

"Poison?"

"Every demon has their own poison in their teeth. The substance ranges from good to bad. Meaning it can kill or even act like an aphrodisiac." He looked at his master's expression. "Nothing bad will happen to you under my watch. Perhaps you would you like something to drink?"

Ciel didn't answer back. "Wait here." He said like his sire could move from that bed. Room temperature water was served to him. Anything hot or cold would hurt his new developing fangs. Sebastian held the glass to his lord's lips; the water entered his mouth but Ciel had spit it out instantly. The master was no longer able to eat for the next few days. Ciel's taste buds had changed he no longer craved sweets or liked to drink tea. New demons usually ingested blood from the demon who had changed them.

The heir began clawing at the wall trying to create new pain to knock out the inhuman pain he's feeling. The throbbing in his body was now because of the poison he's making. A loud growl escaped through his lips.

Sebastian laid on his back pulling his master to his chest; his shirt was ripped off. Unconsciously the earl licked his lips leaning down to lick his butler's nipple. Biting down making blood flowed from the tip. The servant moaned as Ciel lapped at the kernel of flesh.

The last blue eye just turned red from his first blood meal. Smirking the adult ran his finger through the soft black locks. The small wound closed quickly enough making Ciel rather angry. Annoyed his bit the other nub making more red liquid gushed out. "Don't make yourself sick."

"You better not be telling me what to do. I'm still the master here." The new demon sneered.

"It's good to see that even when you're sore you're still yourself."

"How long will it last?"

"It depends on the person. In your case maybe a few days."

"A few days?"

"Do you regret the decision now?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"No." Sebastian smiled and kissed his lord holing him tightly. "Again?"

"If my lord permits it. Maybe it will even make you forget the pain your in." The older demon said suggestively.

"Fine, but no biting!"

* * *

A/N: I'm not into BDSM I guess that's why I'm trying it out. "Don't knock it till you try it" thing I'm going to try to do a lot of sadism anyway if you want more you have to review with encouragement. Ciel will be on top soon. X]


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling, young master?" The child's red eyes opened.

"Better then the day before." He laid cuddled up to his warm comfortable servant. "What will be my first demon lesson?" Ciel was secretly excited about being a superior creature; able to crush someone without trying hard. He wouldn't need his servant to protect him at all times.

Sebastian had told him many stories about his demon past. His great accomplishments and his embarrassing moments. One of the smallest demonic pranks by Sebastian was in Europe 1348 through 1350 the Black Death. "Let's wait till you're a full demon, your transformation isn't near its finish yet." Through his pain, Ciel was lulled to sleep with storied of the suffering humans.

"I'm hungry." The earl had gotten use to the taste of his demon's blood.

"Then feed if you want to, I'm honored you still consider me a food source when you are capable of eating other things. I just wish you would pick a different spot though."

"Fine, tell me a story while I feed."

"Yes, my lord." The aristocrat nuzzled into the pale neck biting down hard. As Sebastian talked his vocal cords vibrated tickling the nobleman's mouth.

Quickly Ciel sat up doubling over and letting out another scream. The devil was alerted automatically and watched as a small pair of black wings busted out from his back with a bright blinding light.

"What beautiful wings you have, very shiny." The butler reached out to touch the new feathers. They were very fragile like a wet paper towel. It would take a while to teach him how to fly.

Knock. Knock.

"Young master are you alright? I heard a scream." A female called out from the other side of the bedroom. The red eyed male was already at the door using his weight to make sure didn't try to open it.

"He's fine Maylene, I'm by his side."

"He's screaming though..."

"I'm passing a kidney stone." The earl lied quickly.

"In your bedroom…?" The boy became quiet as the devil held in a chuckle.

"…Young master doesn't want his bathroom habits being discussed, now get back to work!" The butler screamed with full authority.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered running away. Sebastian turned back to the child. His rounded ears became pointy at the top.

"Seb-Sebastian, will I e-ever be able to leave this room?" His wings twitched as he shuddered in pain.

"Of course, it will take a while to master your new body but you can easily appear human again." He grinned as the count sigh his pain lessening for a while. The red eyed male strolled back to the bed pushing the kid to the pillows.

"Sebastian?" The heir mumbled his face in the pillow.

"Relax and enjoy." The demon started with Ciel's nape licking the small hairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathing you of course." The tongue moved to the base of his wings licking at the conjunction.

"Demons don't use soap and water?"

"Of course they do, we just do this first. A bonding thing really. Parents to a child, friend to a friend and of course lovers." The black haired male licked at the layers of soft feathers. The Phantomhive said something in coherent even to demon ears. It sounded like a moan.

"Does this mean your going to give me a bath soon?"

"No, your baby wings shouldn't be introduced to all that water. If your feathers absorbed too much water they could fall off completely." He nibbled on a quill pulling it out of the others back.

Sebastian held it up to the light watching the sun sine through it. "So beautiful." He ran the tip of the quill across his face tickling the facial nerves.

"Ah!" Ciel shouted tensing at the shape pain. His new fangs bit into the pillow ripping it open.

"Young master are you alright?"

"Don't ask something so stupid. Go away."

"But-" The monster seemed hurt but the ruby eyed boy didn't seem to notice.

"Go!"

"Yes, my lord." Frowning the adult slumped out of the bedroom. He pulled his watch out of his pants pocket knowing he should do his normal chores. However, his master was more important.

"Maylene I need to go out for a short time. If the young master calls for me alert him that I have gone out to buy special ingredients for tonight's meal."

"Yes, sir." The maid had a determined smile on her face the task giving to her was easy. With a blush she watched him walk away her eyes in a daze. When he was out of sight, she returned to hanging up the laundry.

"Hey Maylene." Finny greeted cheerfully trotting over to the domestic helper. "Do you need any help?" The gardener asked innocently his duties were completed.

"No thank you, I'm finished here. However, would you mind checking on the young master? Sebastian is out and he told me to keep an eye on him."

"Ok!" The blonde gave her a salute and went to his new task. Finny walked up the steps to the porch stopping when he heard a robin chirp. "Greetings little friend." The bird cocked its head and chirped in reply.

Slowly he extended his arm. "It's ok, please come to me I won't hurt you." The small creature was hastened but glided to his hand. It was hard for the amber haired male to hold in a squeal. Finnian raised his other hand to touch the bird but withdrew it quickly with a frown. He didn't want to kill the pure creature on accident.

Tweet!

The robin hopped to his shoulder gently pulling on his ear. The gardener giggled then came to his senses. His head cocked to the side. "What was I just about to do?" The bird's tail feather twitched. "Oh well."

* * *

"Oh wow, the demon process is complete." Wide eyed Sebastian stared at his master.

"Don't stare it's rude." Blood red eyes gazed back at the adult.

"You are absolutely stunning and completely breath taking, young master." Two horns were embedded into the top of his skull pointed forward. His body was more skeletal then when he was a slave but he was healthy. A short skinny devil's tail grew from the child's tailbone. It was flat and pointed at the tip.

"What's in your arms?"

"Oh this?" The butler dropped what was in his arm.

"Viscount?" The blonde man was passed out dried blood on the back of his head. "Wasn't he arrested?"

"Yes, I thought he would make a good first meal for you."

"I get his soul? How do I do it?"

"There are many ways to extract a soul. Do you feel like making a mess?" The taller demon grinned.

"Sure, you're still the one to clean up the mess."

"The soul is closes to the heart. Why don't you pull his out."

"Pull out his heart? I don't think I can." Ciel crawled closer to his prey. "I could damage it accidentally." Seductively he laid on his stomach on the end of the bed. The lord was currently unable to lie on his back because it irritated his wings. He kept his legs in the air forgetting about his new stature and kicking himself in the head once or twice.

Removing one of his gloves, the servant impaled his hand into the man's chest. The aristocrat watched with great interest as the hand was withdrawn with a bloody red organ in his palm. "For you, my lord."

The younger demon took the heart in his hands his black claws dissecting the organ. Nestled inside was the soul. His lips wrapped around the opening he made; sucking the soul out of its hiding place. The spirit was indeed good like a soft and light chocolate moose or whip cream. He couldn't blame Sebastian for wanted his.

The dead organ was dropped to the floor once he was done. He brought his finger to his face licking them clean from the blood. "Young master you should let your servant do that kind of task." Without waiting for a reaction, the raven haired adult crashed his lips to the earl's licking the blood away.

* * *

A/N: I'm debating if I should make the other servants into demons as well. In the next chapter, Ciel finally gets clothes to wear a nice reveling leather outfit. In addition, some flight lessons.

Salome-soul I don't know what you mean by 'do' more. You mean last longer in sex? Then yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sat up in bed wiping the sweat off his forehead. The newly born demon looked down; he sat on one leg with the other bent up. Sebastian laid down on his stomach his face nuzzled between his master's legs. "Keep going Sebastian." The boy panted to his still dressed fiend.

The butler bobbed his head faster bringing his earl the maxim pleasure. Blue eyes closed as he leaned his head back shivers of delight running through him. Unconsciously his wings unfolded showing off his wing span. His tail erect in a seventy degree angle as white cream left his body and flowed into his servant's mouth.

Not one drop was wasted all of the pleasure was sucked out of his softening member. The heir's tail fell to the bed as the wings refolded. The adult leaned up and kissed the aristocrat's lips letting the child taste himself. The supper servant wrapped his arms around the count's body pulling him close listening to the soft purr Ciel made.

Ciel nibbled on the other's bottom lip pulling gently. Taking the hint the older male let him go. The Phantomhive blood laid on his side stretching his limbs. "Ick, I smell bad now." Sebastian leaned forward again inhaling deeply.

"Nonsense young master, you smell fine."

"There is no need to lie you know."

"I don't lie to you. You smell stronger but not bad. In fact I like it." He leaned down and licked the boy's neck. Collecting a few drops of perspiration.

"I still need a bath."

"Then I shall prepare one for you." With one last kiss the domestic helper got up to make a bath for his lord. He returned moments later picking the smaller demon.

"I wish for you to join me in my bath."

"Yes, my lord." The devil grinned he gently placed Ciel in the tub. His first bath since his transformation. Navy eyes watched happily with a smirk as the servant undressed. Feeling eyes on him Sebastian decided to give a little show. Slowly he undressed showing emphases to each inch of skin that was revealed.

The earl's tongue slide out to wet his lips. Demon tongues were longer then any human's; more flexible and rough like a cats. The black haired adult slipped in behind his demon apprentice. Ciel sat on his lap facing him with a smirk showing off his fangs. "Is their something on your mind young master?"

"What? Of course not."

"You are becoming more demon like by the second." The taller devil leaned down to kiss his master. A tail wrapped around the forming erection of his butler. "Yes, more demonic like. Using your whole body like that...Sex is a powerful weapon."

"Oh, is that it? I'm just your sex thing?" Ciel moved his attention to his ears sucking on the lobe.

"Oh, well of course not, you are my very important partner in crime."

"If I'm your partner then why are you still calling me master then?"

"Are you giving my permission to address you by your birth name?"

"Why not, let's break all the rules. But only when we are alone then." The child leaned in giving a long lick to the devil's neck. He started from the collarbone and licked up his chin to his lips. The butler held his earl close trapping his member between their abdomens.

In heat the younger male started to rock rubbing his genital against Sebastian's hard stomach. The servant felt his own heat getting as hard as possible. The hard piece of flesh poked at the noble's entrance. He stop moving suddenly. "Wash me."

Frowning, Sebastian grabbed a wash cloth and ran it over his lord's supple skin. Was Ciel teasing him? If so he didn't like it one bit. But if he was being teased then the only thing to do was to get back. The helper spent a lot of time cleaning the boy's sex.

The cloth was wrapped around the hard shaft. Long skinny digits probing the rod with gentle pokes. The heir didn't show any signs that he like or dislike the attention. The rag was moved to the opposite side; running through the curve of his back. "So Sebastian, what is my next lesson?" The earl could feel his butler smirk.

"I want to teach you a way to get information from another."

"Information?"

"There are two effective ways to get info from another. Torture pleasure and torture pain."

"I understand, torture pleasure is having sex with someone and only allowing them to have an orgasm when you get what you wanted. Torture pain is ripping someone nails off till they tell you."

"Correct, I, of course shall be the only one to teach you that pleasure is a weapon. For the nail ripping I shall pick a human out and watch."

"Of course you will. I guess there was no point in this bath then, since I'm just going to smell when we're done with your lesson. I'm tired of staying in bed." The adult stopped washing the boy with a frown.

"Well if you don't want to do that then we can do something else." The newly born demon stood getting out of the tub. He shook the extra droplets off his body. His wings stuck to his side feeling much heaver.

"I know. Teach me to fly!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian stood shaking off the water like Ciel did previously. He didn't bother with a towel in fact he hoped he wouldn't need it. "Hold still I need to dry your wings completely, you won't fly if they are wet." The smaller devil growled not liking the feel of the towel against his feather.

"What do I do for clothes? My normal outfit no longer fits me."

"Not to worry your faithful servant has taken care of anything. Since your transformation I have been creating many dazzling new outfits for you. Because I have never made any of your attire before I needed to get accurate measurements. So I measured every part of you including your genitals. My creations should fit you better then your old garments.

"When did you measure me!"

"Every time you were asleep. Since you hadn't grown in the last few days you should be this height for a awhile."

"Whatever just dress me."

"Yes, my lord." The fiend took out the first outfit he made letting the child look it over.

"Blue knickers?"

"Made from the finest silk, you look absolutely amazing in blue, Ciel." The sire said nothing but he couldn't hide his blushed. He stepped in the leg holes and Sebastian pulled them up over his long legs.

"Here stick your tail through the hole I made. That's it; there how does it feel?"

"Pretty good." He ran his fingertips over his groin feeling the satin undergarments. The hole the domestic helper had made for his tail didn't cut into him.

He smiled. "Glad you like them, next is your shorts." The black leather shorts were pulled up covering most of his blue panties. The button that held the shorts together was missing showing the front of his underwear.

"Why is the button missing?"

"It's not missing, your shorts are suppose to be open like that."

"I can't wait to see what the shirt looks like then."

"Like this." He pulled out the top half of his lord's garments holding it to his chest.

"It's a corset!" The Phantomhive jumped scowling. His wings extended trying to seem as big as possible to scare way that thing. The count's behavior shocked his servant but he smiled finding it cute.

"It's more like a vest." Fangs were still showing but he walked back over to the other male. The black fabric laid under his wings but managed to cover up his nipples. It button up in the front but only three dark blue buttons were there.

"Let me guess it's supposed to be like that?" The vest didn't cover his midriff not that he was shocked at all.

"I just like it like that, this is also another bonus for me." The fiend pulled out a navy ribbon and tied it around his dainty neck. For his footwear he was dressed in black silk stockings knee high and black high heel boots. "Attractive!"

The younger devil stood and gazed down at himself. So much skin was showing and yet he didn't mind. Normally he was against such an indecent act. Deep down he knew Sebastian would make it worth his wild. "Is this really what demons wear?"

"More or less, I just though the tight tight leather should be for my pleasure only." The taller devil had found it incredibly hard to dress that outfit really wasn't helping. He had made the boy show his neck and shoulders. His bite mark was a red scar that would never go away.

"Can I really go outside like this? Someone might see and I think the demon appendages fail in comparison to the skin I'm showing."

"We'll just have to be on the look out then. Isn't this exciting, Ciel? The thrill of getting caught." On the off chance someone did see he would just kill them like it was no big deal.

"The cost is clear, shall we go?"

"Let's." The taller male watched the front as the younger one watched the back. No on was around. Sebastian opened the door for his demonic master. Since the transformation this was the first time real sun light his skin.

"So, should I just start flapping?" The older demon chuckled making the heir upset. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you can not take flight from down here. The air currents are not strong enough to lift you and your untrained muscles."

"Then why-!"

"I want you to scale your manor then we can fly together."

"What? I can't climb solid concrete!"

"Of course you can, I wouldn't tell you to do it if your couldn't. Just climb it like a ladder." When the child didn't move the butler knew he have to show him how. "Like this." The dirt less gloves were removed and placed in his pocket; his shoes and shocks stayed on the ground. He embedded his nails into the concrete like it was nothing.

Ruby eyes watched in shock as he scaled the building. He looked at his own black claws he was afraid they brake off. "Now your turn give it a try. You don't need to take your shoes off I made the heel point shape enough."

The royal blood longed forward his claws penetrated the building. He lifted one foot and imbedded the heel. He removed one hand placing it higher; slowly his climbed reaching out for help.

"See you did great!" Sebastian pulled him up onto his feet. The Phantomhive blood looked over the edge at the ground. His wings unfolded feeling the breeze ran through each individual quill. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes let's do this." He took a running start and jumped off the edge of the roof without fear.

"Ciel wait!" The mentor leaped off the roof reaching out to wrap his arms around the boy. The count felt his body get pulled down to the earth by gravity. He felt the warmth of his lover's embrace pull him back to his feet.

"You're not ready for something like that! Have you ever seen a dead baby bird on the side walk?" When the younger male was released he turned to look at his butler. His red eyes widened never before had he seen Sebastian's demon body.

Sebastian was dressed a bit like Ciel was. His leather outfit stared half way down his neck and stopped above his perfectly chiseled abs. The shirt was sleeveless like a halter top. Instead of shorts he wore tight leather pants. Very tight pants; they seemed almost impossible to bend in or even get an erection in.

He wore high heels the stopped at the knee but pointed upward in the front. He didn't have any horns or a tail but his ears were pointed and his wings and fangs were large.

"What I want you to do is hold my hand as we fly together. Your object is to stay in the air; I don't want to hold you up. Since your wing span is small alert me when you are tired, we can take a few brakes in between. I doubt you will last five minutes." The lord glared even knowing the other male didn't mean it to sound in a teasing way.

The Phantomhive supper servant held out his hand. The earl stared at it before making sure his hand was nuzzled into his palm. "You need a running start, are you ready?"

"Yes." Hand in hand the two males leaped from the building their black wings spread wide.

* * *

A/N: Relax people their will be plenty of sex scenes. Both long and short versions, I'm just being a tease now. I'll pull out all I have when Ciel ties Sebastian to the bed.

Ever notice that no matter what Ciel was dressed in he looks absolutely amazing? I mean damn it's almost as if he was naked, you can't stop gazing.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Ciel's feet couldn't touch anything solid he flapped his wings as fast as possible. Sebastian smiled it had been a long time since he felt the wind through his feathers. "Are you holding up alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"Good. Then let's see if you can handle this!" Without warning Sebastian gave one powerful flap propelling them completely vertical. The heir tensed as he felt his hand move within the devil's grip.

"Sebastian what are you thinking?" The free hand grabbed onto the butler. As soon as the complain left his lips the older devil changed their direction. Now it was a straight horizontal ride for them. "Whoa we're pretty high up."

"Are you afraid? Don't worry I would never drop you."

"I'm not scared! Besides I know you won't drop me, it would be a waste."

"A very big waste indeed. Are you having fun my Ciel?"

"I suppose it's not bad up here."

"Funny, you seemed so hyper when I told you about the lesson now it's just 'not bad?' Since you're apparently ready let's accelerate!"

"Sur-What?" Sebastian slightly pointed his body downward, his wings spread in a straight one eighty degrees. The younger male followed suit gliding half way down.

"Are you getting the hang of it?"

"You better not let go!"

"Oh? Were you not the one who jumped off the roof without waiting for instructions?"

"The roof isn't this high up."

"I suppose you're right. Do you need a rest?"

"No I don't!" If possible Ciel flapped harder. A few of his black feathers detached from his baby wings.

"Maybe we should stop. It would be a great shame if you flapped so hard all of your feathers fell out."

"I can handle it."

"I'm not insulting or teasing you."

"Alright we can stop but I wish to try something first." The earl had gotten use to gliding they were no longer that high up; he felt confident. Bravely he let Sebastian's hand go and moved into a dive bomb.

"Be careful! Ah! Watch out for those birds!"

"Get away from me!" The heir flared his arms successfully attacking a pigeon. The devil made his was to the struggling child wrapping his arm around Ciel's small waist.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped the butler lowered him to the roof. Frowning he marched away from his helper.

"What do you wish to do next?"

"I no longer have time to play. I've been in bed for far too long my work must have tripled." His hands rubbed the base of his wings.

"Your wings are sore, huh?" It was whispered but of course the aristocrat heard it. "I understand but perhaps you want to take a shape shifting lesson first. What would you do if a servant walked in on you? Hide under your desk?"

"I see your point. What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is picture the form you wish to take. Then you feel yourself morphing into that form." Blank ruby eyes stared into another pair of red orbs. "Something is wrong?"

"How do you feel yourself take a form?"

"Simple, let's say I wish to shape shift into a cat. First step I would picture a breed of cat. Then I'd picture myself get smaller; my hands would take the shape of paws. A tail would grow." Sebastian smiled as he looked at his naked human master.

"Why am I naked?"

"I see you didn't picture yourself in clothes." He chuckled. "I also see that you didn't change back completely." A clawed hand reached out to pat his lord's soft demon sex.

"Shut up."

"No need to be ashamed."

"Why are my nails still black?"

"There are something a demon can't change. You will have to wear gloves all the time."

"Why can't they change?"

"It's is a warning to humans; it gives them a slight fighting chance. They can signal out a demon from a group of 'innocent' people."

"Fascinating. I wish to get dressed now." It would be an instant death if anyone human, demon or animal saw the noblemen in the buff.

The older demon picked the boy up bridal style and rushed back to his bed room. The Phantomhive blood was dressed in his normal green garments with his black eye patch. The only thing they would have to lie about was the sire's visible red orb.

Ciel grabbed his stomach when it let out a huge growl. "I guess I'm hungry." He smiled innocently.

"Then I shall get you something good to eat." Bowing the butler left. He wanted his earl to come hunt with him but the boy did have much to do.

Ignoring his stomach the count cheeked his appearance- making sure he was human before leaving the room.

"Morning young master." Three voices chimed together.

"How are you feeling?" Maylene asked.

"Fine." No one noticed the blood red eye yet?

"Thank goodness." Finny answered with a sigh of relieve.

"Did you know there is a bird biting your ear?"

"I know. This is my new friend." The blonde boy smiled.

"Oh, ok make sure it doesn't make a mess." The aristocrat turned and walked away his hunger getting the better of him; he headed to his office. The room was completely clean a fresh breeze enter the area circulating the air. Ciel took a deep breathe his lungs filled with clean air. His scent was no longer in the room just Maylene and her lemon cleaning products.

To his demon nose it wasn't the lemons that smelled so good. The count could smell her natural scent mixed in with her bathing oils and gun powder. Someone must have made a visit while he was in bed. His hands made their way around his belly when it let out another growl.

"Calm down, Sebastian should be back soon." As a human he hated waiting being a demon made it much worse. "I want to eat now!" The noble whined out loud to himself. Muttering under his breath Ciel walked away from his original destination.

Lavender filled the air, Maylene was near. "Greetings, young master. Do you need anything?"

"…No." A bead of sweat ran down his skin following the counters of his face.

"I have just cleaned the windows and if you don't require a thing then, I shall take my leave." Smiling she bowed.

The maid took one step and found herself making hard contact with the wall. The impact made her glasses bounce off her face. A grazing hand was placed above her left breast. But the present next to her was gone as quickly as it came.

She bent down to pick up her glasses. "What was that? A ghost?" Excitedly the female servant ran to her friends.

The younger demon found himself trapped against the wall like he had down to the girl. The Phantomhive supper servant held onto him firmly. "I have returned Ciel no need to eat the help." The sire growled but regain some control over his body. The demonic being always felt calm when the domestic helper was near.

"Who did you pick for me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have the time to pick someone of your status. I know how you get when you're hungry. I found the closest rage filled soul."

"Where is he?"

"She is tied up in the wine basement." Candle in hand the butler lead his master to his prey. The victims a young female in her twenties. Betray of a loved one corrupted her soul. "Do you wish to learn another way to extract a soul? Or do you wish to practice the first technique?"

"Tell me another way."

"Certainly, this technique is much cleaner. All you have to do is place your lips on her and create a good suction. The soul gets suck up the esophagus and out the lips and into your mouth. That was the options I had picked for you; your body is too beautiful to hurt." The devil whispered in a soothing seductive voice.

"I do not wish for my lips to touch her."

"Then you will have to spill her blood." The taller male grinned. "Either way I will love watching." The lord licked his lips and looked at the petrified peasant. Unconsciously the boy shifted to his monster form.

He straddled her waist and held her arms above her head. His hand grazed over the woman's breast. Blushing he pulled his limb away.

The taller male grinned teasing his lover. "What's wrong? You certainly were not shy with me last night."

"Shut up, that's different."

"A demon knows how to please both males and females and does it without a second thought."

"I don't plan on pleasing anything but myself beside I have you to do this for me."

"This is safety precautions. If for some reason I am unable to be with you I need you to know how to take care of yourself. You should be the one to take out her organ."

"Is something going to happen in the future?" The red eyed adult said nothing making the heir frown. "I'll right then I'll do it." Are you going to leave me?

"That's my Ciel."

"My Ciel? Don't you have it the wrong way?"

"Alright then I'll be yours anytime."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be."

"Why?" The Phantomhive felt his heart beat out of his chest. Is it…? No it couldn't be.

"What's with all the questions? I thought you were unbearably hungry?"

No, I don't think it is. The younger ruby eyed male gazed back at the woman. He had forgotten about her unable to get the fiend out of his head.

Sebastian watched him hesitate. "I guess your not ready yet." The earl looked up, his butler's orbs were closed like he was disappointed. The woman breathed happily when the demon no longer sat upon her.

The count sat on the floor his tail wrapped tightly around his body. The heart was removed and placed into his hands. "I'll dispose of the body and clean up." The corpse was thrown over the devil's broad shoulders. The smaller male watched him leave before turning to his meal.

* * *

A/N: Oh no now Ciel doesn't think he's a good demon. Feeling strong feeling for Sebastian and being unable to kill her with his hands. Anyway next chapter some guest arrive at the Phantomhive mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel cleaned the blood off his fingers. The skilled tongue went between each digit. Sebastian had yet to come back after disposing the body; thirty minutes have passed since then. He shifted back into a human with a few difficulties; then headed back to his office. "Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea."

The count reached for the first piece of paper on the stack. The sheet had a particular scent to it, strong fruity perfume worn by only… "Lizzy!" He ripped the envelope opened almost getting a paper cut.

'My Dearest Ciel.'

The devil frowned not liking the way he was addressed. Only Sebastian could address him like he was his.

'I have a big surprise for you! I'm coming to visit soon.'

The aristocrat didn't need to finish the letter. His heart beat fastened as he screamed for his guardian. "Sebastian!" The doors swung open the demon walked in.

"Yes?"

"Lizzy is coming! She really does have the worst timing... Anyway you will have to keep a close eye on me I could attack her like I did Maylene."

"I understand. I'll ensure her safety, is that all?"

Ciel's eyes averted to the ground. "Yes…" Sebastian turned to leave. "Sebastian…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, where did you get an idea like that?"

"I thought you were mad at me for not being able to kill the female. I don't want to learn to take care of myself if that means you will eventually leave me."

"Nonsense I'd never leave you." The adult smiled noticing the scarlet that made its way into the apprentice's cheeks. The helper changed the subject even though he like the embarrassed look the other carried. "I shall make a triple chocolate cake for desert. Would you like a slice?"

"Not really."

"If you don't eat a slice Lady Elizabeth will be alerted that something is wrong with you."

"Humph! What else could go-"

"Don't say it. When you say what else could go wrong something normally does." The servant walked up to his desk. Leaning over he placed his lips upon his lords. "Everything shall be alright my dearest Ciel." If those words didn't come from that deep seductive voice he loved so much he wouldn't have believed them.

Little arms wrapped around the butler's neck. Despite the desk being in the way the smaller male was pulled closer to him. "Ciel!"

The earl faked a smile as the males pulled away. "Worst timing." The earl cursed under his breath. The blonde noble rushed in pulling Ciel into a bear hug. Sebastian growled but it went unnoticed by the blonde. After a kiss on the cheek she released the boy. "What's the big news you had?"

"About our engagement." The domestic helper's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "We no longer have to wait till we're sixteen to marry." The males shared a worry glance.

"What are you talking about Lizzy?"

"Since your parents have passed we no longer have to wait. In cause something happens to you the Phantomhive name needs an heir."

"So we have to get married and produce an heir soon…?"

"Isn't that great! We'll be husband and wife very soon!" Her hands clapped together a light blush on her cheeks. The male aristocrat felt faint. "I already started planning the wedding! I'll so you the catalog I received." The blonde ran from the room.

"S-Sebastian…!"

"Stay calm." He tightly held the younger devil in his arms.

"I don't want a child. I don't want to marry her."

"I know." Sebastian kissed his forehead then looked back at the door. "She's coming back." The child felt cold as soon as the adult's arms were removed. Lizzy returned with a large book.

"This is the dress I want to wear."

"It's pretty…" White fluffy taffeta which showed a little skin. The Phantomhive heir was paying only half attention to her the other half was on the black butler. The heir wanted his black beloved to make something up so he could leave.

"Well please excuse me, I shall take my leave and go prepare a dessert." The super servant bowed and left the room. When he returned he had a chocolate cake topped with strawberries and tea.

Both kids were still looking over the book- page five.- The lady had shared all the details; to the objects she wanted handing down from the ceiling to what the outside of the chapel. "Would you care for a slice my lady?"

"Thank you Sebastian." Both slices were thin and small. The woman always asked for small portions; she never wanted to be un lady like by eating a lot. The one eyed male played with his slice. He flatted the fluffy desert with his fork. When the girl was watching he would placed a small portion in his mouth and smile.

It was still delectable like always but he didn't desire it anymore. The helper took their empty plates away and gave the rest of the cake to the other servants.

"I'm feeling a little faint. Ciel will you walk me to my room?"

"Ah, sure." With little complaints they held hands and the gentleman escorted her to her room. The room across from his, shapred in the same way.

The noblewoman kissed his cheek and entered the room. The smaller devil sighed and turned noticing his guardian. "Are you alright, Ciel?"

"Do demons get married too?"

"Not quite, we mate. When a demon is taking the next step in the courting ritual and the mating dance is done both demons will bit each other on the neck. The bite leaves a permanent mark in the skin." Ciel's hand flew to his covered his transformation bite mark. "It's a different type of mark."

Sebastian caressed his cheek the placed his hand underneath his chin lifting Ciel's face. "Do you have some free time?" The earl couldn't help but blush as he stared into deep crimson eyes.

"Sure."

"Meet me in your room in a few minutes. Your next lesson will do us both some good." The fiend was gone instantly. Curiosity got the better of him; the younger devil waited only a minute before rushing to his room.

He entered quickly and shut the door behind him. One candle lit the room the scene before him stunning. The flame flickered creating moving shadows against Sebastian's naked demon from. The older male was tied to the bed; he hands above his head and his legs spread.

"Come Ciel." How could he refuse that order, seductive request? Trotting to the bed the noblemen ran his finger tips over his bear skin.

"We can't do this now, Lizzy is in the room next to us!"

"That's the fun part. You've never complained when the servants were around, cleaning right outside the room."

"That's different."

"Oh but if you don't do this you'll never find out what I put in the cake." Ciel's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I put something in that I normally don't put in cake, it's you job to figure out what it is. Remember their is a time limit in real life so get moving."

"Alright." Still fully dressed the count straddled the demon's waist. "What makes you throb?" The older male grinned at his words but didn't answer. Slowly the sire removed his clothing throwing them to the floor.

The lord's soft member trailed up Sebastian's stomach as he crawled up his body for a passionate kiss. "This won't be enough to make me submit to you." Ciel frowned and stopped his nipping.

"I suppose your right do I get any clues then?"

"Bite me."

"You like it rough?" The earl bit into his lover's lower lips and tugged. He moved to one of the butler's ear nibbling on the lobe. "Do you like this?"

"I would never complain." The younger devil looked down at their bodies. He was beginning to raise but Sebastian was still completely soft.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Of course not." The boy moved his lips down to his succulent pale throat.

"Bite you…?" Sebastian smiled when his lord understood. Fangs penetrated the adult's jugular. As the poison flowed through his blood stream, he felt a light burning sensation. But to the tied up demon it felt wonderful.

Ciel removed his teeth and watched the butler's member erect. "Did I release the right amount?"

"Yes, I would say you have a good measurement." The demonic being felt his groin pulsate.

"Say…Will you tell me?" Tail curled up, the sire laid on top of his servant rubbing up against him, creating a heated friction. Eyed wide with his bottom lip out more the lord pouted. "What did you put in the cake."

"None of your business." The younger male didn't like being defied. He growled and wrapped his tail around the devil's shift. The pointed tip of his tail pressed against the slit; his fingers ghosting over the devil's thighs

"Still none of my business?"

"I know you can do better. To get the info you want you must drag it out. Make me beg till my eyes water. Make me want you, make me scream your name." Kisses were placed all over his skin. He took a nipple between his front teeth and tugged. "You can do whatever you want."

"I order you to-"

"That won't work." He cut off before the command could be kissed down his well defined middle, licking between the muscles. The most important thing at the moment was the super servant surrendering to him.

The count repositioned himself between the fiend's long legs. His tail unwrapped it's self around the sex leaving it alone as he nibbled on his inner thighs. Biting into the fresh flesh making the warm blood flow.

The Phantomhive rested his head on his guardian's thigh licking the blood. The soft pink tongue felt amazing on his cut. Even though it wasn't on his neither region it still peaked his nerves. The wound healed so he moved to the other leg biting into the skin.

As the aristocrat massaged Sebastian's calf as he feed. A small neglectful twitch of the devil's shaft was caught with the corner of his eye. Teasingly he gave two licks to the tiny opening and moved back to the closed wound licking the last of the blood.

"Ciel-"

"Tell me-"

"No."

The restless sire had enough. Much to the fiends surprise, the apprentice sat on his stomach his legs spread. The view of Ciel's body was amazing. "I guess you will just have to watch me feel good then." Never before had the noblemen touched himself in such a way. After all the times he watched the tied up devil do it, it couldn't be that hard.

One hand moved to his smaller member wrapping around it and stroking slowly. The child grinned as Sebastian frowned. "This feels wonderful." The younger devil moaned. His tail wrapped around the base of his shaft constricting the flow of liquid the leaked out in pleasure.

The heir rubbed his sex all over the servant's hard chest. Pre cum smeared everywhere. "Pretty please.." The domestic helper huffed. The noble turned to look at the lonely appendage. It was being to change color from the lack of attention.

The other hand gently touched the neglected member straying away from the pleasure points. The earl touched himself faster. The super servant became red in the face watching the ecstasy on his master's lovely face.

Climax splashed down upon the taller male, covering his chest with a white mess. He heaved, "Ciel please." His erection throbbing hungrily, wanting to be touched by only the boy. The poison still pumped through his heated body, buring at his sex.

"Tell me what I want to know. I shall give you release then." It shocked the boy to actually hear the adult whimper. With his extra limb he aligned Sebastian's heat with his entrance.

He didn't impale himself but only teased the head which was pressed against the ring of muscles. Both demons wanted this badly but he would only do it if he new what was in the cake. "Banana!"

"What? Is that the safety word you were telling me about the other day?"

"I put half a banana in the cake!"

"Really? I was expecting poison."

"I would never do that to you beside human poison won't hurt you. Might make you sick for a few days but your life would never be in danger." He panted in pain needing his mate.

Leaning up the Phantomhive male placed a soft kiss upon the others lips. Both pairs of ruby eyes closed. Sebastian's length slipped into the younger male's entrance. Ciel moaned and removed his tail from the demon's penis allowing him a climax.

So warm, so amazing. Hot tight flesh wrapped around the thrusting member. One red eye opened to look up at the lord. With the look on his face it was obvious what was happening. He buckled into his hand as he rode the older devil. Lips slightly parted blood showing through his cheeks. Sebastian will be the only one to see this side of his earl.

The demon fought his urge to brake his bounds. He wanted nothing more then to take his master in his arms and thrust harder into him claiming his lips. It fit so nicely being one with their beloved. Sebastian covered the boy's insides with his seed. The count orgasm with him covering his dried cum middle with fresh cum.

The younger demon fell forward on top of his still energetic love. He lacked the power to remove himself from the erection. The butler kissed his sweaty forehead then moved his lips to his earl. "One more round."

"One more?" Ciel panted.

"This may never happen again."

"What?"

"I'm tied to the bed with my legs spread wide. Take advantage of it I know you want to."

"Really?" The child perked up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, don't worry about it, you'll make us both feel good." Ciel's knee brushed gently against the harden intimate place between the others legs as he moved to take his place.

Smaller hands returned to their previous roaming. Knowing that the adult was give him, and only him. No else has ever topped the dominant demon. A soft moan escaped both of their lips at their genitals touched unexpectedly.

"Should I…?"

"Don't worry I can handle it." The younger demon rubbed the head of his penis to Sebastian's opening. He smiled when the boy gave a small thrust making sure he didn't hurt the other. "You can be rough."

The boy sheathed himself fully enjoying the hot silky insides. This is what Sebastian feels when he's inside of him? The sensation of complete ecstasy he would have to do this more often.

The helper bit his bottom lip as his love hit his prostate. Ciel placed his hand upon the butler's. He brought his hand to his lips kissing each knuckle, each black nail. "I'm always yours." The adult whispered as the younger demon slowly began to mark him for the first time.

"Ciel." He gasped.

"Sebastian." He groaned. The cum spurted out of his length drenching his prostate. Sebastian's pleasure joined the count's dried climax on his chest. How there was still a lot of their substance flowing from the lengths was beyond either of them.

The aristocrat disconnected from his warmth and collapsed with exhaustion. His body felt tender and fragile like glass. The older demon broke his bounds and gather the child in his arms; cradling him. Climax ran from both of their bodies staining the sheets. Of course they could be easily replaced.

The adult placed hot kisses all over, moving to his throat. He licked the length of his hallow neck. Gently his nibbled on the mark be for placing his fangs in the exact same spot and biting in. The sire didn't seem to mind his blood running out of his body into his lover's mouth. He was far to tired to care anyway.

The younger devil relished every sensual touch from the other. "Sleep my dearest Ciel. Let all your thoughts flow from your mind tomorrow will be a better day. I shall watch over your dreams." Sheltering his master from the nights air he covered their spent bodies with the blanket and kissed the child once more.

The noblemen awoke first refusing to move from his comfy spot. The servant was still asleep, his eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly his breathing calm and regular. Smiling he gazed up and placed a sweet innocent kiss upon hisbeloved's lips.

One blood red eye opened as he pulled the heir closer making the lip locks more passionate.

"How do you fell? In any pain?"

"I don't think I have ever felt better." The fiend said honestly. He ran his skinny digits through the short velvet raven locks.

"Sebastian." The younger male moaned nuzzling his face into the pale neck.

"Do we really have to get up? I wish to stay like this with you, take the day off please."

"I still have very important things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Signing stuff."

"I have no intention of letting you go now or eve-"

Tap. Tap.

"What's that?" Ciel brought his head out from his neck glimpsing around.

"It's coming from the window." Nude and unmodest the scarlet eyed adult moved from the bed to the window. He moved the green fabric aside and stared at the cause of the noise.

"That's Finny's pet bird." Ciel said rubbing his eyes of the sleep. "What does it have in its mouth?" The fiend opened the window letting the robin fly in.

"You let Finny have a pet bird but you won't let me have a kitty?"

"I'm allergic to cats." The creature landed on one of his horns. The letter fell from its beak and onto his lap. "What's this?" He picked up the letter and flipped it over subscribed on the back was a Faustian.

A red Faustian was more detailed then theirs with four drawings around the outer circle. The top drawing was of a sun, halfway down was another drawing a skull. On the bottom was a moon and on the other side was a profile of the another skull with it's mouth opened.

His black beloved was instantly by his side gazing over his shoulder. The Phantomhive blood skipped his finger in the corner and ripped the paper apart opening the folded letter. "Ciel!" Lizzy burst through the door a huge smile on her face.

Both males looked up to see the blonde noblewoman fall to the floor. "Lizzy? What happened?"

"It's a powerful spell. It puts humans who don't know of the super natural to sleep for about a day."

"Why?" The earl got out of bed to attend to the female.

"Ciel, look outside." He passed his cousin to his guardian and rushed to the window to see.

"What's that?" As clear as day was one dark rain cloud in the shape of an opened mouth skull.

"He's coming."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now I really should focus on something else, so no updates for a while unless you review that is. And no Lizzy didn't seem either of them naked (or in demon form) she passed out before her eyes could focus.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's coming?" Ciel stood alerted; waiting for something to jump out at him. The small hairs on his neck stood, a bad feeling washed over him. The visitor was indeed going to be someone or something supernatural. "I didn't invite anyone to my manor today."

"Relax, I will protect you." Sebastian laid the female's limp body on the chair. Placing her on the lord's bed was inappropriate even if no one laid next to her.

"Insufferable child! Do you think you can fight me?" A deep voice boomed. Their heads turned to face the transparent figure standing before them.

"Who are you?" The heir demand covering his body up with the sullied sheets. The creature turned to look at the butler.

"Introduce us." It commanded.

"It would be my pleasure to introduce you. Ciel, this is Satan the King of Hell." The master swallowed hard gazing intently at the demon. Satan was a black and white skeleton; floating about nine feet with glowing red eyes. The devil possessed a ring on one of his bony fingers. Despite him the ring was a skull's bleached white head with glowing black eyes.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, I have deemed his worthy of becoming one of us."

"I see. Hm? Why are you staring at me?" Satan asked innocently.

"Why have you graced us with your presents King Satan?" The earl asked nervously both males bowing to the ruler.

"I'll get to that soon. What else do you have on your mind, Ciel? I can tell there is something you want to ask."

"Your figure is transparent, are you alright?"

"Satan is a hologram." The servant smiled.

"Hologram?"

"If Satan could come to this realm everything would be destroyed. So instead we, Satan's followers, dominate and corrupt the world. Then when he does visit he can rule with an iron fist, if the planet has not been completely destroyed that is. Satan is only an illusion created by Satan's ring. Only the one deemed ruler of hell can control it's power."

"I am not what you expected?" The sovereign didn't seem to upset or insulted.

"No offence or anything. May I ask another question?"

"You may."

"Why are you black and white? I have never seen a mixed colored body before"

"Being around a lot of fire blacken my bleached bones."

"You are also very old." The super servant added without thinking. The king glared wanting to hit his subordinate.

"…Yes, I suppose I am and it is for that reason I have appeared before you. You both are hear by forced to summon a kibbutz this day next week at sunset, see you then." The grinning king didn't wait for a reply before his ghostly figure vanished.

After his departure their was a minute of silence. "Sebastian what's going on? What's a kibbutz?" The domestic helper groaned he didn't like them very much.

"Kibbutz means 'gathering' Satan wants to hold a meeting. Since he just admitted to being old he may what to pass the ring down."

"What does that have to do with us? And what was with the 'we the followers' crap? I'm an earl people are to follow me not the other way around. Not to mention you 'deemed me worthy?"

"When Satan makes a big decision everyone is forced to be there. Don't worry it's not that bad, just show up for a few meets that's all." The older male grabbed fresh clothes for them. It was best if he kept a few of his suits in here. It wasn't a problem because Sebastian always cleaned their attire special.

"And I can't get out of it?"

"It seems as though he likes you. Since normally when he meet someone new he tortures them till they spill everything about themselves. It would be best to get on his good side. He things you will be useful to him in some way in the future."

"Well, you don't seem like you're on his good side."

"I am not really, he just puts up with me because I am his son."

"Son?" The younger demon's blood red eyes widened wanting an explanation.

"I'll tell you everything in do time, promise. In the mean time why don't you perform your earl like duties and I will try to talk him out of forcing you to come."

"Why?"

"Well for starters you can barely fly, you can not fight at all and you can not catch your own prey. I'm sorry to say this but you have no chance of surviving it there."

"Che! Whatever." Glaring the boy averted his eyes. "You know, I shouldn't be having sex with a person I do not know. Especially since you know everything about me."

"How cruel, but if sex is the only thing you can use against me it proves my point." He picked the boy up and placed him on his feet brushing off any wrinkles and dirt. Frowning the child lifted his room with his Sebastian following; holding the dirty bed coverings.

"Maylene." The earl summoned

"Yes, young master." Tensed, she bowed respectably. The first thought that ran through her mind was, 'he's going to fire me?' Shaking in her boots she waited for him to speak.

"Lizzy fainted outside my bedroom door. I had Sebastian place her on my chair. Please watch her till she wakes up."

"Of course, young master." They males could hear her relieved sigh.

"Very good then." He gaze never left him making the master frown bigger. "What's wrong?"

"Young master your eyes are still red, I'm worried. Have you not been getting adequate sleep?"

"Ah… Well…about that.. ah…Sebastian told me that if you… ah… eat a lot of red things like apples, strawberries, grapes, your eyes might change colors. I wanted to give it a shot." Ciel shrugged hoping his lie was good enough. "This could last a while."

"Oh, how fascinating I have never heard of that before." She bowed her normal happy expressive was back on her face. The males watcher her leave.

"Lying so early in the morning, you truly are a demon." The devil complemented with a light chuckle.

"Be quiet."

"Of course, I shall take my leave then. Please excuse me." The sire watched him leave his new demonic eyes followed his lover's supper human speed.

"Whatever." Ciel continued his walk outside.

"Good morning, young master! You're up pretty early."

"Morning, Finny. What are you doing?"

"Planting more flowers. Sebastian picked a big variety."

"Would you mind doing that at a later time. I wish to clear my head outside."

"Not at all, I'll tell the others not to disturb you."

"Please do." The heir watched him leave then continued to walk into the woods. It was defiantly a bad idea to clear his thoughts in an open area. "He made my feather get ruffled." The boy muttered to himself wondering father in the forest.

Shifting into his demon body the earl looked at one of his hands cracking his fingers. With amazing speed he sprinted forward punching a huge oak tree. The boy's hand flew half way through it. He removed his hands and looked at the damage. Sap and pieces of bark suck to his skin it throb a little. If he was human Ciel would be crying out in pain bleeding everywhere. The count bit into his bottom lip he was so fragile.

Bringing his hand to his face his long tongue licked at his knuckles licking most of the sticky stuff off. The sweet scent was still there as well as the small pieces of tree but it didn't matter much to him.

The young demon continued his walk through. It wasn't much fun punching trees. All theses scents were so new to him. All the plants with their different aroma and the smells of other animals. The count lowered his face to a purple lily taking a big whiff.

Fresh dew sparkled off the flowers. Licking his lips he bent down and licked the leaf clean. Everything was untouched by man or demon, so it was completely beautiful here. Ciel inhaled again hoping for some fresh air. Instead he immediately covered his nose flinching away. "What's that?"

Plants, animal crossing, rain and animal feces?

His sensitive eyes caught subtle movement from a near by bush. Normally curiosity wouldn't have gotten the better of the Phantomhive boy. Slowly he stepped towards the bush something large was hiding in it.

"Grrr…" The little male picked up a pebble and tossed it into the plant. "Grrr!" The creature reveled itself looking at Ciel in the most threatening way.

It was a bear!

His first reaction was to slowly step back then to run. His demon blood and pride wouldn't allow it. The male animal stood between eight and ten feet. His gigantic mouth opened letting out a mighty roar and some spit. "Attracted to the sap on my hand, huh?"

Through clench teeth the boy let out a scowl. The bear fell to four limbs again and took off in a dash for the earl. Standing his ground he didn't wince away when the creature came running. The bear jumped up swiping his claws at the young male. Ciel grabbed both of it's paws keeping them away from his face. The bear licked his muzzle looking at the boy like he was a treat.

"GRRRRR!" The bear's muzzle opened bigger; saliva connected the top jaw to the bottom. The devil growled openly adrenaline pumping through his veins. He pushed the male bear back a few feet feeling accomplished in himself. Looking down he saw the claw marks from he resistance. Smirking the child tried to get closer as well trying to wound him with his horns.

The bear's head leaned forward trying to bite his face off for an easy win. The short haired boy jumped back getting a running start towards the it. The bear was tackled to the ground with the heir one his belly. Rolling around on the ground the bear bit into the master's arm. The sire more then pissed off bit into the creature's flank ejecting a large amount of poison.

"GRR!" A burning sensation pumped thought it's body killing it from the inside out. With it's last ounce of power the bear got revenge on Ciel's face; his cheek had four bloody cuts. The little demon panted standing on his feet. He felt tired from the fight; the end of his adrenaline was gone. The proud demon stood on the corpse ravishing his victory.

"Not bad for someone so young." Ciel jumped at the voice. Someone had watched him fight a bear! Had seen him in demon forum! Glimpsing around he didn't see any one maybe he imaged the whole thing, the sire was more then a little paranoid. "I'm up here, in the tree." The master looked up he couldn't see who it was they were hidden by trees. All he could tell was that it was a male demon.

An adult demon he had absolutely no chance of winning against. So first reaction here we go. Afraid the heir took off running back to his house. "Don't run from me that's not nice!" The Phantomhive male was tackled to the ground; hand above his head. His face was press to the grass he was unable to move in the slightest.

The demon leaned down licking the blood away from his cheek. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out what this devil wanted. But then something hard pressed into the boy's backside making his eyes widen. "Sebastian help!"

* * *

A/N: Bear fights! HA! Anyway, I had slight writer's block with this. To much stuff has happened and I couldn't figure out how to slowly reveling things.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sebastian help!"

"Sebastian help!"

"Sebastian help!"

Ciel's voice echoed through his head. Sebastian stopped what he was currently doing rushing around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. Without the Faustian he could no longer pin point the child. But he knew the boy was no longer in the manor and no further then a radius of ten miles or so.

Jumping out the second story window he landed on all fours smelling the area. Ciel and Finny were recently here. The earl's sweet chocolate scent headed out towards the woods. So that's where the butler took off to. "Ciel!" Sebastian called out hoping to hear a reply. "Where are you? My Ciel...!"

"Ahh!"

"That way!" A powerful demonic aurora surrounded the forest as a warning 'do not disturb'. It was somewhat familiar to him but he was far too afraid for the heir to realize who it was.

The demon licked the count's ear. "Doesn't this feel good?" His teeth scrapped against the outer part of his ear.

"No it doesn't! Sebas-!"

"Ciel!"At the sight of the butler the count smiled. Revenge time, how dare anyone try to have their way with the Phantomhive master. The loyal servant felt rage boiling in his blood as he saw his devil pushed to the ground. The other male grind his crotch in the sire's still clothed backside. "Get off him!"

"Oh, Bel you're here? Is this young child yours?" The attacker asked looking up.

"Yes!" The demon looked at the struggling boy then at his bulging pants.

"Well, can I use him just once?"

"NO! GET OFF OF HIM!" Frowning the male did as he was told. The nobleman couldn't have been happier to see Sebastian. Once off the ground he ran towards his helper hugging him feeling safety in his long strong arms of his lover.

The older demon wrapped his arms around the sire happy to see him unharmed. "You even dared to spill his blood?" Sebastian growled looking at the healing cut on his cheek. Knowing he was safe now the Phantomhive male turned around glaring at the devil who attacked him.

"That wasn't me, it was the bear he killed." Indeed there was a bear corpse over there but that didn't make him any less mad. From where he stood the demonic servant could smell his lover's poison melting the insides of the rotting bear. Sebastian frowned even bigger he wanted to be there for Ciel's first kill. To see him over power the animal and viciously bite it to death. No wait; this wasn't the time to be thinking about something like that.

"What do you want Asmodeus?" The master's lover asked. Asmodeus was a fine looking demon. He had red eyes, black hair longer then Sebastian's and of course a very sexy leather outfit. His wings looked soft to touch and his ears pointed. This demon had the same body as his beloved butler.

"The mighty old fool came to me summoning me. I want help getting out of it, I'm not ready to leave the human realm yet."

"I can't help you, I'm trying to get out of it myself."

"Sebastian who is this guy?" The earl asked pretty pissed off his lover wasn't killing the rapist yet. Not only that but the young demon didn't like it when he had no idea what was going on around him.

"Someone I hoped you would never met."

"Why do you say that Bel? Is it because you are intimidated by my looks and bed skills?"

"Not on your life. Sadly this creature is my older brother." Ciel was shocked even more shocked then finding out about his father. For some reason he always pictured his love an only child.

"What was the tone of voice for? You use to look up to me, brat."

"And I regret it. All you ever do it sleep with anything that moves. Are you on a sexual escapade, brother? Is that why you do not wish to leave?"

"As always. But the first thing is untrue I'm very picky about who I sleep with."

"You mounted Cerberus! He's far too afraid to get within forty yards of you."

"Sebastian!" Both demon's looked at the smaller male. "I have had enough! I order you to tell me everything about your family right now."

"Yes, my lord." The supper servant bowed with a frown. "Let's start by telling you Satan has six sons; I am a sextuplet."

"…" The sire's eyes widened. "There are more of him to put up with?"

"No, far worse. Anyway-"

"How does a skeleton reproduce?"

"He had flesh once."

"And a penis." The lust devil added.

"Who's your mother?"

"She died when I was a few day old infant. I can't remember her at all her scent, her voice or her face."

"Does that upset you at all?" The short male felt empathy for his lover.

"No, should it?"

"No. Why does your brother call you Bel?"

"It's short for Belphegor."

"As in Belphegor the demon of sloth?" The devil nodded "I guess that explains why you have been doing a half-assed job. Am I safe to assume that your siblings are named after the other sins?"

"Correct. Wait, what do you mean?" Honest confusion shone on the domestic helper's face.

"You haven't been fulfilling my sexual need lately and the house is dirty." Asmodeus snickered at the look on his brother's face. This was Ciel's revenge.

"Well then, if you ever-" Sebastian's fist connect with the side of his sibling's face.

"HE DOES NOT! HE WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!"

The older demon grabbed his cheek in pain. "Uncalled for…" He mumbled rubbing the pain away.

"If you and your siblings are named after the sins shouldn't you be septuplet?"

"Good catch. No, there is no Satan born. Six males are born then the one who is the next in line gets the name Satan as their first name is forgotten."

"Demon culture really is fascinating." Ciel's gazed shifted towards his servant and attempted rapist."Well, Sebastian what do we do with him?"

"Brother, if you want help from me then you must give me something in return." There was always a catch wasn't there? The older brother waited from Sebastian to speak. "I want you to become Ciel's tutor."

"Tutor?"

"Yes, you can teach him the things he hasn't learned from me, get him a new perspective."

"I don't want a guy who almost raped me as my tutor!"

"Don't you like me?" He asked faking an innocent child's look.

"I don't trust you."

"Well, it seems as though you are a good demon already." Asmodeus rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. "Just a little weak…" Scowling the earl jumped up connecting his fist to the lust demon's cheek. Asumodeus' head didn't turn to the side nor did he seem to be in any pain. Indeed the child was week. Frowning Ciel, couldn't believe he hadn't hurt the older demon. I guess Sebastian made it look easy, like everything.

"I'll do it. With me teaching him he'll be strong enough to take the both of us on. For the right prince…"

"What do you want brother?" Asumodeus grinned.

* * *

"Everyone, this is my brother. He will be staying with us for a few days." Sebastian frowned.

"Sebastian's brother…" A blush appeared on the maid's face. The older devil bowed kissing her hand. He licked his lips pulling away from her before something bad could happened. He wanted badly to run his tongue over her soft skin and make her scream.

"Hello I'm Finny! What's your name?" The peppy gardener asked trying to make a new friend.

"This is um…"

"I'm uh…" Both demons were out of words.

"Salem Michaelis." Ciel named quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Salem."

"You too." The lust demon looked over at Bard who nodded to acknowledge his presents. He had a feeling he wouldn't like Sebastian's brother. The older blonde didn't want another perfect cooking saint in the manor.

"Ciel! Ciel!" A high pitched female's voice filled the room. The demons winced away. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for a long time." In honesty she was completely forgotten in his head. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. "Hello, who is this?" She smiled showing respect to the new face.

"This is Lady Elizabeth, the young master's future bride." The older sextuplet noticed the hint of hate and jealousy in the sibling's voice.

"How do you do? I'm Salem." Asmodeus bowed kissing her hand like a true gentlemen.

"I-it's real nice to meet you." Stuttered the blushing blonde.

"Forgive me, it has been a long day for me and I wish to retire. Sebastian be a good brother and please show me to my room."

"…Of course, this way…" The heir took a stepped towards the brothers.

"Ciel, you can talk to Sebastian's brother later. We need to plan our wedding!" The female complained sending shivers up his spine.

"Alright…" The earl held in his whine but let out a sigh. He pulled on the lust demon's sleeve getting his attention. "When everyone is asleep let's get this tutoring over with."


	8. Chapter 8

"Which one will it be?" The lust demon asked. Ciel sat with his arms across his chest staring at the glasses. Asumodeus sat across from the heir two wine glasses in front of them. "Pick."

"Neither."

"Oh?"

"I can't trust either glass; you poisoned both of them. No one would take the chance of getting drugged unless they have work up an immunity to it. Am I right? Did you anticipate my reply? Is the correct answer "you can't trust another demon?"

"You are most interesting Ciel, a very smart child to have come up with that. In this case I have placed a small amount of aphrodisiac in only one of these cups. Do you feel lucky? That's the true test. And of course you have a very good point, you should be careful of demons who seduce others with empty words. However, you can trust me, I'm your demon tutor."

"Luck? Trust? I don't believe in such blasphemy." The heir took a hold of both cups holding them to his face.

"It's odorless, you won't be able to figure the answer out that way." The Phantomhive male sighed. He poured the left cup into the right gently shacking it to mix the clear liquid. He repeated the process for the other glass the lust demon watching in curiosity.

"There." A large evil base grinned spread over his face. "Now they both have some amount of aphrodisiac. I'll drink one and you the other and let's see who gets it the worse." Asumodeus couldn't help but laugh.

"Very interesting indeed."

"Just remember, I have Sebastian to watch over me. You have no one and I won't stand if you rape the help. You're stuck."

"I guess you're not that fun then." The older demon frowned averting his gaze from the male who denied him.

"I'll take this glass." The younger devil said in a normal monotone voice. The older sibling reached for his.

"Cheers, Ciel." Both males placed their lips upon the glass drinking all of the liquid tasteless. A few minutes past and neither of them moved. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine also." Red eyes stared into another pair.

"This is boring. Teach me something now."

"I didn't have anything else planed. I figured you would just jump into bed with my brother and I'll be free for the night."

The once blue eyed boy hid his blush. "Is that all you think about?"

"Well I am the lust demon, created from the desires of humans."

"When you came out of your mother's womb did you have an erection?" The count's voice was teasing with a smirk. Asumodeus grinned back.

"Probably, that's not uncommon." After a few more moments of silence the child got antsy.

"If this is it then I'm leaving." The master stood to his feet. The other demon watched as he walked away.

"In the mood?"

"Absolutely not, I'm going to go for a little walk. Maybe I'll fight another bear."

"If you're going out then use the window."

"Why?"

"Cause demons don't like doors, it's to human." The earl opened the windows sticking his head out. It wouldn't be that bad of a jump for someone like him.

"Oh, Ciel are you done with your lesson?" The young demon jumped back as Sebastian, who sat on the roof, leaned over his face right in front of the sire's.

"Yeah, I passed."

"Very good, take my hand." Slightly confused he grabbed his lover's hand as the servant lifted him out the window and onto the roof.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Looking at the stars, there are beautiful this time at night." The master looked up at the night's sky agreeing with the other. The one eyed devil sat as close as possible to his butler. One arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closes; the boy's head rested against his rib cage.

"So, did my brother teacher you how to be lucky using the drug and the glass? I was trying to listen in but he wanted to keep me out."

"Yeah."

"He used that same trick on me when we were young."

"What happened?"

"I lost."

"Is that so?" A small grin spread on the sire's face. He wanted Sebastian to say more but he didn't. "I'm sure I did very well."

"That is a shame." Smirking the taller male glimpsed down at his lover's pants where his soft sex laid. "Well, I can change that." Sebastian pushed the smaller boy down placing a hot kiss on his jaw. Ciel rested his head on the other's strong arm keeping his hair from touching the dirty roof tiles. Sebastian laid on his side having the perfect position to place sultry kisses on his skin. "It has been so long since we were together."

A light moaned slipped past his lips urging the helper further. The super servant placed his lips under his ear leaving a passionate hickey. A glossed half lidded eye stared up at the stars above. Little gas balls never looked so pretty before. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lover?"

"Does hell have this kind of night sky."

"No, not at all." The dark haired adult licked at his newest mark.

"What's hell like?"

"It is hard to explain. But it is different from whatever you are picturing." Sebastian licked at his lips slipping his tongue in. The earl moaned when he felt his butler's hand rub over his belly then lower down.

"Then I can't wait to see it. To think, I'll be the only one to have actually seen hell and survived. Not like those holy men..." The older male stopped his exploring momentarily making the heir look up.

"Ciel…" Sebastian groaned unhappily. "You are still not going." The butler shifted sitting on his knees using both hands to touch his pale skin once more.

"It is not your place to say that." Angry the younger male pushed the advancing hands away. The older devil frowned withdrawing his hands.

"I assure you it is only for your safe -"

"I don't care!" The servant closed his mouth, it wasn't much use arguing when his master was having a tempter. "Leave me be." The earl ordered crossing his arms over his chest. If the king asked for him he had to go, right? Of course he would only obey the king when it's beneficial to him.

"If that is what you want." The taller male bowed. Standing he patted the dirt off his suit and left through the window. He left the pouting boy alone on the roof.

"Damn demons piss me off. A this rate I'll never be ready for the trip to hell." The boy was mad he didn't like feeling inferior to his own butler and brother. Red orbs gazed down at his clenched hand, a warm sensation rose through his palm. "What's this feeling? My anger?"

Ciel concentrated really hard on his hand. His powerful demonic energy was forced to one part of his body. With a gasp of shock and happiness a small ball of fire ignited in his hand. "Whoa." Concentrating even harder then before the ball grew in size before it consumed most of his hand working its way up his arm. His breathing became shallow and rapid exciting his heart beat.

"Sebastian help! My hand is on fire!"

* * *

A/N: Quick update before I have to deal with life. The quarter is near its end and I have a lot of shit to do. So for the next three weeks- I should really be doing it now- I'll be doing my school projects. I have to "finish hard" with a good grade. Then their is only one week off before the next quarter, how cheap. Anyway, fist fighting and demonic stuff shall happen in the next chapter.


End file.
